leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Hunt of the Blood Moon
Hunt of the Blood Moon is a Featured Game Mode for League of Legends that goes inconjunction with The Blood Moon festival. Two teams of Assassins compete, sacrificing the opposition in an attempt to secure the Blood Moon's blessing and briefly gain the power of a demon. The team most successful in gaining said favor wins. It is the first game mode to incorporate a limited champion pool. Gameplay : 5v5 : Summoner's Rift : Blind Pick, with Champion Restrictions. ;Restricted Champion Pool Only the following champions will be available in Hunt of the Blood Moon: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} In celebration of the blood moon event, 10 of these champions will also be added to the Free to Play rotation for all players. ;Mechanics * All champions start at level 3 and will be affected by the , granting 50% cooldown reduction on active items and summoner's spells, and while out-of-combat, also grants increased movement speed, mana regeneration, and ultimates cooling down faster. * The game begins with no outer turrets. At the 6 minute mark, the inner turrets will collapse as well. * Lane minion spawns have been disabled, and turrets are invulnerable. * Gold and experience are flatlined, and respawn timers are reduced across the board. * Passive gold generation is about per 10 seconds and only starts at 1:00. * Passive experience earned is about per second, starts at the begining of the game. * Champion kills grant no additional experience. * Most defensive items have been removed from the shop. * First team to obtain 350 points wins. There is 3 ways to earn points: ** Killing an enemy champion grants 5 points. ** Killing an enemy Spirit will grant 3 points. Spirits of the Blood Moon will passively filter into both teams jungles. *** Minimap indicators in both teams' jungles will light up to indicate the number of spirits in that half of the jungle. A maximum of 8 will spawn at a time. ** Demon Heralds will periodically spawn in both sides ( and pit). Killing a Demon Herald grants 25 points. * Killing 3 enemy champions or spirits without returning to base or dying will grant the buff, which, after being out of combat for 4 seconds, restores , grants invisibility, increased movement speed and enhances your next attack to deal . Lasts for 45 seconds or until your next basic attack or ability. Trivia * With this mode, the entire Summoner's Rift has been reskined to accomodate this game mode. ** (named as Demon Herald) has a Kabuki mask on him. Media Theme= LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Blood moon |-| Videos= The Hunt of the Blood Moon Blood Moon 2017 Trailer - League of Legends| |-| Gallery= Hunt of the Blood Moon background.png|Hunt of the Blood Moon Loading background (by Riot Artist Carlos Ruiz) References Category:Featured game modes